i'm coming home
by Haruka Takahashi
Summary: hi this is my 1st fanfic hope u like it! a 6 year old girl's family arranged her to go protect the next heir of this huge company. after 9 years she comes back and is enrolled into Ouran High. when she figures out that her nii-san and cousin are in the Host club. What will she think about the members? why do they think she is a boy? does she fall in love with the shadow king?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Hi, i am new to this so my story are going to be crappy, but who cares like they said 'unleash you imaginations' so that is exactly what I am going to do. hehehe. I feel so weird but in a good way now I can share my writings to anybody who wants to read it. so I hope you like it ^u^ P.S. sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling. bye-bye. please enjoy!

* * *

PROLUGE

"let's go Haku we must leave to headquarters your master is waiting for you their" I looked up to my uncle.

"but I don't want to leave Taka-kun or Mitsu-kun I want to stay with them please" I looked hopefully up to him hoping he would say yes to me.

"No" he said so bluntly and emotionless that I started to tear up he reached out to grab me but I move backward to get away from his touch.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran away from him as fast as my little feet could take me. I looked around but everything was to blurry to even see. once I ran around the corner 'THUD' I fell on my butt. I looked up to see who I bumped into but the sun was to bright to even see their face. they hold out their hand to me.

"Haku what are you doing you are supposed to leave by now." immediately I knew who it was. smooth and graceful with a hint of worry in it. how much I loved hearing his voice.

"Taka-kun I don't want to go away I want to stay with you. please tell them I don't want to go." Taka-kun bend down on his knee by now so we were both on eye level. he gave me a small smile but his eyes betrayed that smile it looked so sad it seems that he too was going to cry but he manage not to. I admire my nii-san he is always brave and strong the opposite of me. I am strong to but to me he is in a different level than me, also having the feeling that everybody is looking down on me because I am second born and will never be able to be the next person to take over the company.

I snapped out of it when he reached out to me and pulled me in for an embrace "it will be alright Haku" he whispered quietly in my ear "everything will be alright" he started to pet my hair and humming to calm me down.

when I rubbed away my tears he let me go. I felt something smooth and cold up against my chest. I looked down and notice a beautiful locket around my neck.

the locket had some swirls here and there and little diamonds as well. but what caught my eye is what it said 'forever together' I looked up and notice that Mitsu-kun was also here standing next to Taka-kun. "open it up Ha-kun" Mitsu-kun said happily. I always wonder if he is always cheery, but that is why I love him. I looked at Mitsu-kun then at Taka-kun he nodded his head. I looked down to the necklace and opened it up. it was beautiful a picture of us three together smiling happily to the camera.

I started to cry again. I remember this day clearly. we were all outside play tag and running around. it was a nice and beautiful day it seems so long ago but I was just about 2 months ago.

I ran into both of them hugging them desperately. "thank you Taka-nii-san, I luv it." hugging them tighter because I had a feeling that this will be the last time I am going to see them for a while. courage was growing inside of me, I want to prove my family that I am worthy not worthless even though it means that I have to leave them it is my duty to do my job. I felt Taka-kun hand on my head. I looked up slightly and he smiled kindly to me and started to ruffle my hair.

I smiled back to him "you better get going you don't want to be late and leave a bad impression don't you Ha-kun" I looked at Mitsu-kun and nodded my head.

I told them both to lean down a little. and they complied to my wishes. as fast as I can I kissed them both on the checks and ran off from where I came from "bye Taka-kun! bye Mitsu-kun! I want to let you down!" I waved back to them and so did they.

"Bye Ha-kun we will miss you take care!" Mitsu-kun yelled back . "Bye Haku stay strong" Taka-kun said.

I looked forward again trying to remember which direction I came from. once I say my uncle I called out to him. he looked to my direction and looked relieve to see me.

"I am ready to go uncle" I told him proudly. with all the courage that my nii-san and itoko-san gave me I believed that I could anything, everything.

"what changed your mind Haku" he asked teasingly.

I just smiled to him I told him "it's a secret." I giggled to myself when he looked questionably at me. "lets go before the plane leaves" I said childishly to him.

he nodded his head and took me to the front of our home where the limo is parked outside waiting for me. I turned back around to look at my house one more time before leaving. I smiled widely yet sadly at it after that I turned back around and got inside the limo. just when I got inside I started to sob quietly to myself believing this will be my last chance seeing my home but especially my family. we drove off to the airport to my new home who knows were. all I know is that I must pertect the next heir of some big company.


	2. Chapter 2: you are dismiss

9 YEARS LATER

"Master Yuki would you like any tea?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes, *cough*please." Yuki told me with a struggle to say it. I looked at him worriedly, but he gave me a reassuring smile. I stared at him for a little while making sure he would be alright, but then I gave up because either way he wont tell me saying he doesn't want to worry me or his family.

you see I have lived with my master for nine years now taking care of him and protecting him from any kind of danger. ever since birth he was always ill, unlike his younger twin, Akihiko, and over the years his health got worse. he was lucky enough that his family is rich enough to by his medication. we just can't let the heir die on us can we, but that is why I am here. we can not let anyone else to take advantage of it either, I mean a lot of people tried but they never succeed because I am here.

understand that people like me are called 'Secret Service' or in other words an agent, we are dedicated to our master and would even die for their on sake. And no, we are not a martyr, if that is what you are thinking, but either way we are not supposed to die because we were trained for these jobs. the 'Secret Service' is made up of the Morinozuka clan, my family. my family specialty is martial arts, the Morinozuka are prideful people even though we are the second best next to the Haninozuka, my mother's family.

*COUGH COUGH* I snapped to reality, looking over my shoulder to see my master composing himself back to normal. 'how can he even manage living like that?' I wonder to myself. I shake my head, and start warming up the tea.

"Haku" he paused making sure I was listening to him, I nodded my head to tell him that I am, so he keeps on going," before I forget in a couple of weeks you would be going back to your family. I wouldn't be needing you any longer here. so you may start packing your stuff and be on your way."

*CRASH!*

I was in shock. I could not believe my ears. did I just hear him right, did he just said that he his relieving my duties. I must have heard him wrong.

I felt something warn going down my hand. I look down to see that I only cutted my hand a little. I shrugged it off because either way it is not a big deal.

"HAKU!*COUGH* are you alright you didn't *COUGH* hurt yourself did you" he asked worriedly to me.

I smiled kindly at him and shaking my head "no, I'm fine. but did you just said that you are relieving me from my duties Master Yuki" I ask him questionably.

"uh-huh," he nodded his head, "I am you *COUGH*should live your own life either way I *COUGH*don't want to take that away from you..."

"But..." I cutted him, but he put his hand up to indicate me to not to interrupt him.

"...but you cannot do anything about it anymore. I have already told my father and he agreed," he stopped and thought for a minute, "think about it as an order live your life, have fun and be yourself...do it for me, would you do that."

I gawk at him. either way I nodded to him "as you wish master". I still cannot believe it and even more surprising his father agreed to it. I mean we are talking about Yuki's father, his would he agree to it he is the one who contracted me, so why is he letting me go freely.

"Good, you should start packing now and don't worry about me. I can hann*COUGH* dle myself" he said to me as best he can.

I couldn't help myself but roll my eyes at him. 'yes master you are perfectly capable to take care of yourself with that nice display of your coughs. you are totally helping me out here.' I thought to myself(note the sarcasm).

*SIGH*

"you some times worry me master...you now that right" I looked back at him after I was finish cleaning up the miss i had created.

"You now he is right Yuki we all get worried about you" we both look up to the owner of the voice. Akihiko. he was leaning up against the sliding door. smirking at us. i never really understood him but it doesn't matter I am supposed to pay attention to my master not him.

"Ah. hello brother. what brings you here?" Yuki asked kindly. seriously my master is to kind for his own good.

"just came here. heard something crash, so i came to investigate what had happen" he said, looking a his nail like if it was more interesting than us, "so had you heard the news already Haku, about your leave."

*nod*"I have. what of it" I said narrowing my eyes on Akihiko.

"oh nothing, just making sure that Yuki is doing his job of informing you this kind of news. you know." he said smirking at me. God knows how much I despise that smirk.

I smirk back at him and used the same tone as his "yes but I am still not leaving yet sorry to disappoint you." what it really means is 'I am not leaving yet so you back off of my master, you asshole.'

his smirk widen, if possible, and took his leave. "well, see you guys later."

"Bye Akihiko." Yuki said unsure what exactly happened here. we hear his footsteps echoing down the corridor vanishing later on indicating he I s out of earshot.

when Yuki knew that it was safe enough to speak again he ask "what was that all about, Haku?"

"oh nothing" I wave it off "nothing that concerns you."

"if you say so" he told me back.

I wonder what is on Akihiko mind and the real reason he came here. I know that it wasn't to cheek up on Yuki. that is the last thing on his list, so what is it. I thought for a while and gave my master his tea that I promised that I was going to give him a while back.

well whatever it that Akihiko is up to I have to make sure he doesn't follow through while I am still here.

"Arigato Haku." I smiled up at me.

"you're welcome master...by the way don't forget that I am still your Secret Service Agent until in a couple of weeks. meaning I am still going to protect until then, alright." I told him seriously.

"I know" Yuki said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I took Master Yuki to his bedroom and gave him one of his medication that was his prescription for the night. once I knew he had fallen asleep I went across the were my room is at. i had to get a room near my master for when he needed something or he is danger.

i open my door and walk right inside. closing the door behind me. i went straight to the restroom and went inside the bathroom. i strip myself from my clothes and put it in the dirty pile and went inside the nice warm water inside the bath

once in I started to think about all the events that had occurred today. it still bother me that they are letting me go, but I guess it is for the best.

after I had finished soaking in the water I got out and rapped a towel around myself. i open the door of the bathroom and froze there. i couldn't believe who was in my bed.

"You are finally done Haku, about time"?

* * *

oh my glob I am finally done with the second chapter. hope you enjoyed it. any ways who do you think it is that is in Haku's bedroom? and what do you think Akihiko is up to? who knows lets just wait and see. Bye-Bye until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving the Matsui House Hold

"You are finally done Haku, about time"?

"Akihiko?!" I said surprise to see him in MY room.

"You know you took a while in there. You waste too much water Haku." he said smirking and eyeing me carefully.

all of a sudden I felt subconscious about myself. I mean I do have a figure nothing is to big or small, I think it is the right size for me, but come on who would not feel subconscious about themselves when they are half-naked in their own room...that feeling left after I felt him smirk wider at me. It pissed me off.

"Akihiko what the fuck are you doing in MY fucking room" I asked him angrily.

"what I can't visit you" he asked innocently. if he ever was innocent in the first.

"now why the hell would you visit me of all people. can you bother someone else like a maid or something." I ask him feeling my irritation growing by the second. seriously if he does not leave right at this instance I am going to kick him out of my room by force if it is necessary.

"they are no one fun to play around with and besides I am liking the view right now." he a said smiling at me with some lust in his eyes. "why don't you set down with me, hm Haku."

"that is it, that is the last straw Akihiko now..." I froze once he stood up and walk near me. all my irritation left me when he was at my face, his breath blowing up against my face. all I could say is two words BREATH MINT.

"what's wrong kitty. cat caught your tongue. what happen to all that talk that you were talking about." he put his hand up against my cheeks and caressed it, later on cupping it.

"no, but your breath smells wonderful just thought you might need a breath mint right now to help it." I told him pinching the bridge of my nose.

he moved his hand down my leg to my thigh and tugged at the hem of my towel. ignoring my comment in the meantime.

I pulled the towel closer to myself if possible "you know I never knew that this was your natural gender you looked so much like a guy when you are protecting my brother with your uniform and now that I think about it you always dress like a guy on normal days as well. but that does explain why you act a little feminine once a month." he smirk at me. leaning up against me leaving less space what so ever between us.

he was leaning closer to me ready to kiss me. I couldn't take it anymore. I punch him in the face making him fall a couple of feet were he was at first. 'whoops, didn't think I would hit him that hard. my bad.' I thought to myself feeling satisfied at my wonderful job.

"you bitch you will pay for that you know." he pause smiling to himself. "*CHUCKLE* I never knew you had it in you to punch me so hard." I saw some blood trailing down his lips. all I could think about right now is VICTORY.

"now let me say this again Akihiko" I said with an innocent face "leave my room and don't ever enter here ever again. you got that." I told him looking at him sternly in the eye.

"*SIGH* well I already got what I needed so I am on my way" he said. cleaning off the blood with his sleeve and slowly rising to his feet. "good night Haku." he said waving at me. once he was near the door he look at me for a while longer then open the door and step out of my room closing it while leaving my room.

I move closer to the door and made sure to lock it this time. 'why the hell was Akihiko in my room? what did he want? what was he trying to gain?' I thought it in my head while walking closer to my closet taking out my undergarments and pajamas. I had so many question but I was to tired to even think straight.

I went back to the bathroom and changed in there and brush my teeth. when I got out I went to get the brush that was near my bed and then sat on the edge o the bed brushing my hair. "damn it's past 12 already." I put down the brush and went to turn off the lights and went straight to bed. going under into the nice warm covers.

I look up at the ceiling my hand to reach it. I couldn't sleep. i was still thinking about Akihiko and what he wanted with me. I put my hand down and laid on my side staring at the wall "ugh! people say if you sleep on it. well guess what you can't sleep on it because it will stay on your mind until you finally figure out the question." I was so much hoping to sleep all night peacefully. oh well guess that is not happening tonight.

TWO WEEKS LATER

it has been almost two weeks since that day. Akihiko has not done any funny business lately which is making me worry more. I shouldn't be worried but I have this feeling that he is planning something.

"Haku are you alright you have had that distance look in your eye." Master Yuki worriedly ask.

"uh what oh sorry about that" I started to rub the back of my neck feeling embarrass about it, "I didn't mean to and no everything is fine." I smiled at him just to prove my point that everything is alright.

"huhm." he said "never heard that before." he rolled his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out embarrassedly "ha-ha" I laugh awkwardly. why am I even laughing.

"you know you always have a distance look when something is bothering you...oh by the way have you finish backing your stuff already because you do know that you are leaving in three days right."

"ya I'm done backing don't worry so much master." I told him glad that he changed the subject.

*SIGH*"Haku I have already told you don't call me mater just call me Yuki alright." he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Okay Master Yuki! oh WAIT I said Yuki not Master Yuki." I tried to catch myself. *awkwardly laugh*"sorry Master Yuki" I said rubbing my neck again. "damn I did it again." I said under my breath.

*sigh*"your hopeless Haku. how hard is it to not say Master Yuki." he told me.

"aww Master don't say that. you are hurting my feelings. besides I have been you secret service agent for nine years and I am used to calling you master." I told him pouting at him and at his thoughts about me "do you really think I am hopeless Master Yuki."

"at times yes. you maybe strong and smart for your own good, but smart people tend to be dumb and childish sometimes, like you right now." he said honestly then he smiled at me "...but it suits you perfectly."

I had fake tears streaming down my face by now(T-T). he at complimented me towards the end, I guess that is what matters most.

I still had fake tears streaming down my face, but he just patted my head as if I was his loyal dog. wait I kind of am his loyal dog aren't I. no wonder he has always treated me like if I was a dog. explains a lot. damn I am always late for these kind of things that I tend to over think it. ...wow I am hopeless sometimes.

THREE DAYS LATER

"well everything is in the limo Haku. we will be leaving at about an hour. you can look around and see if you didn't forget anything or say your farewell to the Matsui family, alright." I nodded my head to Albert, the family chauffeur.

"Alright Albert. I will be here on time don't worry. okay." I told him. he nodded his head and left me there in my now empty room. a couple of minutes later I hear someone knocking on my door. it turn around to see my master standing there.

"May I come in please." he ask sweetly.

"you may and you know you don't need to ask me for my permission this is your home, you can do whatever you want." I told him speaking what I think it is true. which it is.

I came closer to me. reaching out and grabbing me to get closer into his embrace. I just stood there cluelessly."you are right, but this is also your home you know that right. I mean you have lived here for the majority of your life." he whispered in my ear. I started to tear up. 'oh god this is going to be an emotional day, I just know it.' I wrapped my arms around him and started to squeeze him lightly. he hugs me tighter.

"Thank you Yuki for everything. it was a privilege serving you master." I said looking up smiling at him with tears of joy streaming down. he wiped away the tears with his fingers and let me go.

"no thank you Haku. without you I would probably would have never be still alive, so thank you." he smiled at me. "you are going to be a little brother to me."

"uhhuhuh about that master. you see I am not actually a guy. I am actually a " I said rubbing my neck.

"I know" he said smiling at me.

"yah I know surprise ar... wait what you knew" I told him surprised. instead of getting him surprise I got myself surprise.

*CHUCKLE*"well of course I know I am your master. I am supposed to know everything." he said laughing at me. I looked down disappointed that I couldn't tell him before I even came here. he looked at me and ruffled my hair. "don't worry Haku I am not mad at you or anything. I know why you kept it a secret so don't worry alright."

I looked up to him seeing him smiling down at me. I smiled back at him shyly alright master."

"oh ya I almost forgot. come with me I have to give you something before we leave." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to our destination.

we got to his room. i looked up at him questionably. he just looked back at me and smiled. he pushed the door open and left me at the door when he went to one of his drawer taking out something small.

"here Haku this is for you" I looked down at my hands were the box laid.

"but I didn't get you anything" I told him.

"don't worry about it just open it when you are on the plane. okay." he said sweetly. I nodded my head and was about to thank him but someone interrupted me.

"ah they you are Haku. it is time to go. shall we." Albert burst in the room.

"uh ya I am ready." I looked at my master.

"I'll see you off okay Haku" he said sadly.

"m'kay" I told him. we headed to the limo that was waiting for me. I said farewell to everyone who had shown to see me off. so it was mostly the entire house hold. I made eye contact with Akihiko. he stared at me then smirk before he left to go inside the house. that was weird I told myself.

we drive to the airport was silent, dead silent. now awkward, it felt normal but it was to quite. once we made it to the airport, Albert and Yuki went inside with me and waited with me until the plane arrived to take me back to my family.

*BEEP*"flight 72 to Tokyo please board on. Flight 72 to Tokyo please board on. thank you" the woman from the front announced.

I stood up and bowed to Albert and thank him for driving me on his day off. than I went to my Master Yuki. I wanted to cry, but I know that I had to stay strong. when I got near him I notice that he looked healthier then normally, now that I mention it I haven't heard him cough for a while. I guess that is an improvement.

"well Haku this is it" he said.

"um ya..." I said looking down. " master" I said hugging him. "Arigatou for everything you have done so much for me, I don't know how I will ever repay you. I would never forget you either and I promise I will come and visit you soon, m'kay." I told him crying by now.

he started to smooth out my hair and hugged me tighter "oh Haku are you really crying. you know this is not going to be the last time I will see you, right."

"I know master." I told him. *beep*"last call for flight 72"

"will Haku this is it." he said letting me going to only ruffle my hair.

"ya bye Master Yuki." I said grabbing my stuff and leaving to get inside. I gave my ticket to the woman and went inside. I waved good-bye to them and they did as will. I wasn't so sure but I saw some tears at my master's face. ya look whose talking to not cry. I thought to myself. you know I would have ever guess that I would actually miss this place.

the plane took off to Tokyo to rejoin with my pathetic excuse for a family other than my brothers and close cousins.

* * *

Gomen nasai. I hope it wasn't crappy, but what ever is done is done. I never thought that I would actually say this but please comment below. I want to hear what you guys think about it and if I should change something or anything kind of. will that is all see ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

*BEEP*"Passengers please buckle up. We will arrive shortly."

*ZZZZZ*

*BEEP* "Thank you for choosing Flight 72. Enjoy your stay in Tokyo."

*ZZZZZZ*

TEN MINUTES LATER

""Lime may you check and clean up in the plane."

"Yes sir" Lime went around clean up after the passengers left, until she came up to seat R12 and saw someone still sitting there asleep. "Oh dear he has fallen asleep. Sir please wake up."

I heard someone calling me out "Um Mister, we have arrived to our destination. May you please wake up you are the last passenger here." They tried to shake me, but nothing worked. I heard nothing for a few minutes until I heard more voices this time.

"Pilot please help me. He hasn't woken up yet and I can't even get him awake." That voice is talking to someone else by now.

"Oh Lime can't you do anything. Move out-of-the-way, I will do it myself...like always." I felt someone grab me by the shoulder. Ugh can't they shut up, it's to early for me to get up. "MISTER WAKE UP WE ARRIVE TO OUR DESTINATION 15 MINUTES AGO!" Someone screamed in my ear and shook me violently. 'That is it who ever is trying to wake me up from my slumber well get.'

"SIR.."

"WHO IN THEIR FUCKING RIGHT MIND IS TRYING TO WAKE ME UP IN THIS UNGODLY HOUR!" I said. A dark aura consuming me once I open my eyes.

"Uh-Uh s-s-sir w-we have a-rr-ived to our de-stnation." the pilot stuttered with fear. I glared up to the pilot and the woman who was behind him. They backed away to the other side of the plane when I got up.

"Oh you should have tried waking me up, when we arrived. Well, have a nice day, see-ya." I said turning back to normal and walking out of the plane. I looked at them once again and asked myself why they were shaking. Oh well that is not my concern.

"That was close Lime...are you still alive."

"Uh-huh. For a good-looking teen, he is kind of scary." Lime told her pilot.

"Did I scared them. My master did say that I am always scary in the morning or when I wake up technically. Hm nah. I don't think that is it." I walked to get my luggage once I got off the plane. I waited patiently to find my luggage. I need to find one more before I leave. 'Damn were is it...oh there it is.' but I was too late it went back up to take another lap. 'Fuck now I have to wait until it comes back down'

I waited for a few more minutes and it finally came down. I reach out to grab it but someone else grabbed it before I could even touch it.

"Hey that is my luggage" I said turning around to the person who had my luggage. I froze in my spot when I saw who it was.

"Nice to see you to Haku. It has been so long since I saw you. I just came up here to see what was holding you so long. Thought you got lost again."

"Nice to see you to Uncle Yorihisa and no I haven't got lost, just waited for my luggage." I said sternly to him.

"I could see that. Now shall we go there is a limo waiting for you..." I interrupted him.

"Sorry Uncle Yorihisa, but I am not going back to our mansion. My master bought me an apartment to stay at." i told him to not bother taking me home. He looked shocked that I refused to go home with him, but in the end I guess he has expected that from me.

"All right..." he said looking at me " ...as you wish. Tell me the location to your new home then." He told me. We walked outside of the airport by now. I saw a limo waiting in front of the airport. The chauffeur waiting for us. Once he saw us he bowed down and took our luggage from our hands. I stopped him from taking the ones that I had been carrying and helped him out to put in the back.

"No need I can do this by myself." I told when I closed the back.

He smiled at me "Thank You, sir." I nodded my head and went inside the car, but before I did I gave the chauffeur the direction, that I printed out, to my new apartment. He looked at it once and nodded his head seeming to know what I meant to say to him. "Shall we go then, sir." he told me bowing.

"Uhm, and you don't need to bow in front of me. So please stop doing that it disturbs me." I told when I got inside the car. He nodded his head and closed the door.

The drive to my new apartment was long and quite...for awhile. After 20 minutes of driving my uncle gave me some paper explaining the school that he had enrolled me. 'Ouran High School, where have I heard this before. Ouran, Ouran I know that I heard this before but were. Oh right my master told me once before he said it was a school for the rich.'

He told me that he was going to here in the past but he refused. My master is the same age as me so at least we were in the same class every year in or old school. I wonder why he refuse, i mean it is a great school to attend to right. I mean my uncle wouldn't enroll me, my brother and cousin here if it wasn't it right. I'll figure it soon.

"You will start in two days alright. it starts at 7:40 everyday so don't be lat. You got that. Also on your first day I will pick you up and take you to speak with the headmaster of the place. Only for that day I will take you to school." he told me. I just nodded my head and looked back outside the window.

"Don't tell them yet that I am here. I would like to tell them myself. If that is alright with you." I told looking at his reflection on the window.

"As you wish." he said.

40 minutes later the chauffeur rolled down the window to talk to us. "Mister Haku we have arrive to your destination."

"Thank you." I got out of the limo and stretched out my muscle. 'damn I'm beat.'

"I can't believe you choose this location to live. How disgusting, but then again it does suit you living in a low life with commoners." he disgusted with the place.

"Actually to tell you the truth it is not that bad living like this and you are right it does suit me living in a "low life with commoners". Besides I don't care what you think because you are not the one who is going to live here, I am." I told him with pride in my decisions of living here.

The place that me and my master picked out is perfect. It is neither middle class standards nor high-class standards, it's just perfect in every way...from the outside.

"Don't ever speak back to me Haku know your place." Uncle Yorihisa told me angrily, but I know that he wont punish me especially out in public.

"Well thank you Uncle Yorihisa for taking you time taking me to my new home." i told him like what he said didn't bother me, which it didn't. I nodded to the chauffeur and took my luggage inside the apartments with one of the helpers of the place. I turned around and waved at them.

"Mister Morinozuka, we have your room ready. Would you like any help bringing your luggage upstairs." he asked.

"Yes please...uhm, sorry I didn't catch your name." i told him.

"Oh you are right my name is Hisoka." he smiled at me.

"Oh alright Hisoka and please just call me Haku no need to be formal with me, m'kay." I said smiling back at him.

"Alright." he said his smile going wider. He pressed the up button on the elevator. When the elevator open and we got inside I notice almost all the women staring at us. I looked at Hisoka and notice he looked pissed off.

"Um are you alright Hisoka." I told him not wanting to be in here if he explodes.

"Yeah I am perfectly fine." he said to me.

"AH WAIT PLEASE STOP THE ELEVATOR FROM CLOSING!" Me and Hisoka looked up to see a female running to the elevator with a cart of food. I stuck out my hand to stop the elevator from closing, until I pulled back my hand once she got inside.

"Thank you so much." she said looking up at me. "Uhm." she started to blush when she saw me but it went away as soon as it came. "Hi my name is Ren, did you just move here." she said looking happy in a flirty way.

"Nice to meet you Ren my name is Haku and yes I just move here." I told here kind of awkwardly. I was eyeing the food. 'damn I haven't' eaten yet. I'm starving but to tired to even make food.'

"Hum Haku you are starting to drool." she looked at what I was eyeing. Then she chuckled. "Haku are you hungry.

*GRUMBLE*"HE-HE ya I am" I said scratching the back of my neck, blushing embarrassedly.*GRUMBLE* I stuck out my tongue when it grumble again.

"Ha-ha-ha do you want me to take dome food to your room Haku." she said.

"May you that will be great." I said shaking my head up and down happily.

"Ha-ha-ha alright Haku I will." she said sweetly.

Hisoka faced palm. we looked at Hisoka. "Ren stop flirting ever time you see a cute guy and he is younger than you-you know that right." Hisoka said even more pissed off.

"Oh Hisoka-kun it is not like I am the one who flirts every time they see a cute chick." Ren said innocently. The atmosphere was awkward form me because they were arguing at each other all the to my room. And to make it even worse I was between them. 'I feel claustrophobia right now.' I told myself.

When the elevator door open I ran out of it feeling relieve to get out of that place. Hisoka and Ren stop bickering at each other than looked at me weirdly. will I wouldn't blame them, I was on my knees on the floor trying to catch my breath. They walked past me. 'Jeez thanks for helping me guys.' I said sarcastically in my head.

"Hey Haku are you coming or what." Hisoka said.

"Ya I'm coming don't worry." I told him back.

Hisoka took me to my place after we separated with Ren. He gave me the keys to the place and then left saying that Ren and him will be back with my food. I nodded my head and close the door. I froze in the middle of the apartment. It was big and beautiful. i walked to the huge window wall. The scenery was breath-taking. You can see everything that was everything. I don't know how long I was standing there but I heard a knock. I walked to open the door and notice that Hisoka and Ren were already inside my place.

"Hey Haku we didn't know what you like so we got everything from the menu I hope that is alright with you." Ren told me.

"Ren I don't think Haku can eat all of this right Haku." Hisoka told Ren then looked at me for my answer.

"No this is more than enough. Thank you." I told them happily.

"Are you really going to eat all of that Haku." Hisoka asked me bewildered.

"Uh ya what else am I going to do with the food. Burn it." I asked him like if he was crazy. One thing that you guys probably don't know is that I have a big appetite. People are always amaze how much I eat without gaining weight. They also think that I have two stomachs.

"Alright if you say so Haku." Hisoka said pushing Ren out of my room. "Lets go Ren we have to finish other stuff, we will be right back later on to pick up all the dirty dishes okay."

"M'kay!" I said already digging in. 'Damn this food is delicious.' They left me to eat peacefully. After 10 minutes has pass by, I was already in bed snoring like it was nobody business.

"I can't believe he ate it all and in such a short time." Hisoka said picking up all the dishes. "He even left all the plates clean with no scraps of food left." he said to Ren. She just nodded and picked up the last dish on the floor.

"Lets go Hisoka we shouldn't disturb Haku." Ren said quietly to Hisoka. He just nodded his head and followed Ren out and closed the door to the place.

"MMMM CHEESECAKE." was the last thing they heard from Haku that night. They both looked at each other and sweat drop. Both having the same thought in mind: "He even thinks about food in his sleep.'

* * *

Hey. How is everybody doing! I don't know but all of a sudden I got all this energy. So I am going to wrap this up for today and go beg to my mom to buy me some cheesecake. I have no clue where this craving for cheesecake came from, but who cars as long as I get my cheesecake it is all good. Well bye for now, SEE U NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5: Why is the school Pink?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

TWO DAYS LATER

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP!*

"Hm"

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP!"

"Ugh"

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP!*

"GOD DAMN IT!" I stretch my arm out wide and place then on top of the alarm. I turn it over and place my eyes on the digital clock on the counter. "6:30" my eyes twitched. I pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep.

TWO MINUTES LATER

*RING-RING-RIING*

I tried to ignore it but it never stopped.

*RING-RING-RIING*

"WHAT THE FUCK! CAN'T I GET ANY SLEEP HERE!" I stretch out my arm once again to grab my phone. I looked at the number on the screen. My eyes twitched again when I read the name. "Uncle Yorihisa."

I pressed the ignore button and set it back on my counter. Just when I settled my head on the pillow my phone ranged again. I grabbed it and threw it across my room getting pissed off at it for waking up so early. The thing stop ringing but I heard my uncle's voice screaming at me to pick up the phone and to wake up. His exact words were "HAKU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND PICK THE FUCKING PHONE UP BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND MAKE YOU GET UP!" 'Gosh I really do love my uncle.' I thought rolling my eyes.

I reached out to grab my glasses on my counter. I got off the bed and went to retrieve the phone and answered my uncle. "Ohayo Uncle Yorihisa." I said happily. (Fake happiness)

"Don't 'Ohayo' me Haku. I will be there in twenty minutes you better be up and ready to go when I get there." he said calming down. I couldn't answer back because he hung up. I looked at the time on my nightstand. It read 6:45.

*SIGH*"well that was very nice of you to hang up on me. Well since I am up already I better get ready." I talked to myself. Yes talking to yourself is perfectly normal. Anyways yesterday I organize and unpacked all of my belongings. I also went to market to get food. Yesterday when I came back from shopping, Hisoka gave some bags saying my uncle came and brought for me. I still haven't open them yet. 'I wonder what it is.' I open it up and saw the most horrifying thing that I every seen, I think that I have gone blind just by looking at it.

It was a horrifying ugly yellow dress. I notice there was a note attached to it.

'Dear Haku,

I know you may not where this so I also got the boy's uniform as well. I bet your face was hilarious when you saw the yellow dress. Please Please Please where this on your first day of school appropriately. that is all.

sincerely, Yorihisa Haninozuka.'

I looked through the other bags and just what the note has said they were the blue uniforms for the boys. 'Thank the gods that it is not necessary for me to wear the yellow dress, but either way wasn't I enrolled as a guy, I mean I did change the gender when I got back from the store. It was pretty lame any hacker can go on it, it was to easy for me to hack in it. They should work on it.'

Since I have a brilliant brain I "hacked" in the school computers from my place and erased my history profile and in other places for I can't be found by some weirdo. While I was at it I changed my gender as well, but just for the school not my birth certificate of course.

Anyways I went to the bathroom and took a long nice bath. I soaked in there for 10 minutes then got out to change into my new uniform. I was too lazy to put on my contacts that and I can't find them again so I am stuck with my glasses for now. Once I was done with everything and packing my supplies in my backpack I went to put on my shoes.

*RING-RING-RIING*

"Just in time." I told myself. "Maybe I should change the ringtone to my taste. I'll do it later." I picked up my phone and answered it. "Moshi-Moshi!" I said through the phone.

"Haku get down here now we are leaving." My uncle said.

"Oh I am fine thanks for asking. How about you Uncle Yorihisa." I told my uncle with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Stop playing around Haku and get down here." He said irritated.

"Alright alright I will be down there in a minute." I told him rolling my eyes. I put my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my stuff and I grab an apple before I left the place. I locked the door to my place and rounded the corner. I put my key in the planter/pot thing that was in the corner and pressed the down button to the elevator.

"Ohayo Haku, are you going to school." I turn around to see that it was Ren.

I took the apple that was in my mouth and answered her.*SWALLOW* "Ohayo Ren. Uh ya today I am staring school."

"Aw I wouldn't be able to see all day anymore." she pouted.

*DING*

We went inside the elevator. "Are you going down as well Ren." I asked her.

"Yup." she said cherry. I sweat drop at her. 'How can she be happy so early in the morning.'

*YAWN*

"Are you tired Haku?" Ren looked at me worriedly.

"Hu-um-ya I'm a little tired nothing to worry about." I told her rubbing at my eyes trying to get myself awake. By now I had finish my apple. I see Ren moving around.

"Here Haku this well help you, would in it." Ren said smiling at me giving me I'm guessing coffee.

"Um ya that well work thank you Ren." I told her.

"Good." she said taking her place to leave the elevator. We exited out the elevator and said our farewell to each other. Next to the elevator there is a trash can so I threw away the core of the finished apple. I went outside and cover my eyes to the blinding sun.

"About time Haku." I heard my uncle say to me. I turned to him and walk up to him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Shall we go." I told him rubbing at my eyes to get the tire out of it.

"Ohayo and yes we shall." he opened the door to me and closed it once he was inside as well.

"Good morning Haku." the chauffeur said to me.

"Good morning Alfred." I told him and started to finish my drink. I notice that my uncle has not stop staring at me. I put the cup down and asked him. "is there anything wrong Uncle Yorihisa."

I saw an irk mark on his forehead. "What The Hell Are You Wearing Haku."

I looked down at my uniform seeing nothing wrong with it. "UH my Uniform?" I questionably answered him.

"Ya I can see that but why are the buttons to your shirt is unbuttoned and your jacket, why is you tie loosely on your neck, and most importantly why do you have two piercing in one ear and three in the other." he told me frantically. all I did was just look at him.

"Um technically it is just two buttons that is unbutton on my shirt and it doesn't matter how I look does it." I told him with any care what so ever what he thinks about me.

"You look like a rebel." he said sternly.

"One i don't drink. Two I don't smock. and Three I might look like a rebel but that doesn't mean I am a rebel. Uncle haven't you ever heard 'Don't a book by its cover' so just relax." I reassured him. "Oh by the way I am not a rebel I am more of a punk/gothic person."

"Oh great you sure reassured me Haku." he said.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we got to the school I was still half asleep so my uncle shook me violently to wake up. "Got damn it I'm up already." I told him ready to hit him in the head.

"We are here Haku." He told me.

"Oh." We got out of the car and first thing I see is many girls surrounding the entrance of the school gate. At first they seem upset but then they literary had hearts in their eye. 'What the hell, why are they staring at me.' I thought to myself.

"He is cute, is he new here."

...

"Isn't he the new transfer student that we were hearing about."

...?

"Do you think he is going to join the Host Club."

...!

"Do you think he would go out with me?"

...?!'What the fuck are they talking about. Host Club!? What is that can you eat it? What kind of world have I been sucked in to? And no, I wont date you who ever you are? I never have met you ever in my life. Leave alone.' I thought to myself. I mean girls have been kind of like this but not like throwing at you. In my old school they just blush and stutter or they make you a bento. But this girls are crazy.

We finally made through that crazy mob and now we are heading to the Headmasters office.

"Excuse me but is Mr. Suoh in his office." My uncle asked the secretary.

She looked up and when she notice me she turned all red. 'What is wrong with this people.' "Uh-Uh*stutter* Ya Mister Suoh is in his office. You may go in." she said looking around other than making eye contact with me.

"Thank You." My uncle told her. We knocked on the door and we heard a BOOMING voice saying 'come in' and so we did . Pushing the door open and closing once we entered.

"Ah Mister Haninozuka. I have waited for you." he said to my uncle. He looked behind my uncle and notice I was there as well. "So you must be one of our new student. Mister/Misses Haku Morinozuka." He said stretching out his hand to shake it.

'Of course he would know I am female' i said resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I grabbed his hand and shake it. "Yes it is. It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Suoh." I told him letting go of his hand and resting my hand to its rightful spot.

"Well here are your classes/transcript." he said reaching inside of is drawer and handing me the piece of paper telling what classes I am taking and its room. 'Class 1-A' it read. I nodded my head and thanked him.

Me and my uncle sat down and started talking about the ruled and punishment and consciences of doing something wrong. I wasn't really paying attention all I remember is that were a lot of signing papers for me.

"Well everything looks good. Mister Haku there is someone waiting for you. He will give you a tour of our campus. And don't worry about the classes. I have taking the privilege of telling them about that our new student will be late to class." He said sweetly. I nodded my head and bowed down to them. I took my leave and found someone waiting for me in the front of the office.

"Hello you must be Haku Morinozuka. I am your class President of Class 1-A, Kazukiyo Soga. If you may please follow me and pay attention to the stuff I am going to tell you." he said. Luckily I am now fully awake. I nodded to his wishes and followed him around.

AFTER THE TOUR(20 MINUTES LATER)

"And that is about it. Any question?" He said turning around and looking at me.

'Ya I got two questions: 1. what will happen if I get lost, which will totally happen and 2. WHY THE HELL IS THE FUCKING SCHOOL PINK...PINK OF ALL COLORS, WHY?!' I thought to myself. No I wouldn't ask him those questions. If I did who knows what he will think about me.

"Um no. I have no questions what so ever." I told him. Lies all lies. Either way he nodded his head relieved and took me to our class.

"Come on Haku we should get to class then." Kazukiyo told me in a hurry. we walked all the way in the other fucking side of the school and we finally arrived. "Oh I almost forgot you most introduce yourself to the class okay Haku." he said.

'Great just great.' "M'kay Kazukiyo. Are we almost there?" I asked him.

"Yup we are here. Wait out here and I will quite them down for you okay." he said smiling at me. I just nodded my head . I heard him say to the entire class "Quite everyone. I have something important to say to everyone. Please pay attention. Please come in." 'I guess that is my cue.' When I got inside the classroom I see all the girls with hearts in their eyes once they saw me.

"New transfer student?"

"Hey is it that cute guy from early."

"Ya I think he is."

I heard some girls whispering and giggling at me. 'Damn I'm starting to get a headache, oh well there is nothing I can do now and I can't turn back either.' I told myself.

"Quite everyone...From today and on we have a new transfer student joining our class. All right, let's have you introduce yourself." Kazukiyo told me.

I smiled sweetly at them and said..."I am Haku Morinozuka. Nice to meet you all." I bowed down to show my respect. Once I recomposed myself I said..."Please take care of me."

"What you are related to Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai!" I heard some people say.

"He is such a hottie especially with that badass look." I heard other people say.

But mostly I heard "Kawaii!"

I sweet drop 'What is wrong with this people, no wonder master didn't want to come here.' i thought to myself.

"Haku your seat is on the last back row next to the window, alright." Kazukiyo instructed me.

"Hai" I told him. I went to my designated seat and sat down. When I look up I see all the class looking at me. 'this sure will be a long year.' I told myself.

* * *

I am finally done with this chapter. Thank god. Any ways I totally feel Haku pain in the beginning of this chapter. Two weeks ago some wierd person pranked call me At FUCKING 3 IN THE MORNING saying if I can fucking pick her horses. Do I look I pick up horses to you. The answer is no. Well that is my story. :) Thank so much for reading it and I Hope you like it. Please review/comment thank you. BYE-BYE!


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

*DING-DONG-DIING-DONG*

"Alright class that is all for today. Have a nice weekend." Soshida-sensei announced out loud.

Everyone was in chaos running to the door, to freedom(mostly the girls). I took my time to pack away my materials and head out of class. I like to go on my own pace. Nice and easy, just how I like it. Besides nothing good happens if you are in a rush. Just like what Masashi Kishimoto said..."In life, nothing good comes out of hurrying."

Before I reach the door Soshida-sensei called me out to stay behind.

"Um yes, Soshida-sensei, do you need anything from me." I told him.

Soshida-sensei is a tall slim man. He could probably be in his mid-thirties. His hair is a dark blue and his hair sticks out in odd places in the front and slick in the back, but it suits him. His eyes are what intrigues me more than anything else. His eyes are yellow and it bright as the sun as cliché as it sounds it is true. All in all he is very handsome.

"Now , today was your first day...are you finding any difficulties in any of your classes. Do you have any questions?" He asked sternly.

"Um yeah. Everything is alright so far and no I have no questions as of now Soshida-sensei." I told him.

He stared at me for a bit, then nodded his head. "Alright that is all. You may go now. Have a nice weekend." He said smiling and having the change of aura around him.

"Ya you to sensei. See ya later." I told him heading to the door and waving lazily at him.

It was a boring first day but it was also tiring and scary having all those crazy girls ask me millions of questions and following me around EVERYWHERE. I am not even kidding. These couple of girls were falling me to the washroom. The fucking WASHROOM for heaven sake the only time I have peace and quite. You maybe asking 'How do you go to the washroom if you are really a female dressed as a guy and everybody thinks you are a guy?' Well simple I go use the washroom in the nurses office. We are not even allowed to go in their but they have let me ... I wonder why they let me.

I looked down to the watch I am wearing. It read 3 o'clock might as well use this time to complete the monstrous Homework that they had assigned me to complete. Why the hell would they give me a lot homework for each class? I get it that it is just for me to catch up to their lesson but I had already learned this with my master. I don't get why they give me homework when I already understand it. Might as well finish all of it unless I wanted to be screamed at for not completing it.

I walked all around the school to find a library to complete the homework, but nothing. In each library it all had the something in it. Crowded and loud. *VEINS POPPING* 'What the fuck! They have four fucking libraries and huge at that. And they are all fucking crowded and loud that you can't fucking think straight. What the fuck is wrong with this fucking pink school! Yes I know I said fuck a lot but at this moment I don't give a fucking rat ass.'

I gave up on finding a quite library in this school. I turned around to go back to the front of the school. I stopped midway looking right and left. 'Which way did I came from again. Was it this way or this way maybe here um...' *LIGHT BULB '...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM FUCKING LOST IN THIS ENORMOUS PINK SCHOOL. OMG! How am I going to survive I have no FOOD.' I walked frantically left and right trying to figure out how to get out of the school. I walked all around the school to figure out how to get my freedom from this school.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"We have a garden in this school? Aw pretty. Wait haven't I just passed this place...FUCK don't tell me this is a maze garden. Why the hell will you make this school more complicated then it already is?" Awhile later I finally get out of the maze.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"How did I got to the pool...how did I got wet in the first place and why am I inside the pool?" Gets out of the pool. Wanders around again.

TEN MINUTES LATER

*GROWL-GROWL*

"I'm ssssssssoooooooo hungry." On the floor thinking about food. Gets back up and start walking ending up in the cafeteria. *EYES SHINING* "FOOD!" Run into the cafeteria. I asked the lunch ladies kindly ask for food. "They gave me so much food. God am I in heaven. May I have more of this." I asked them nicely.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

O-o" "How did I got up to the roof? ...A Mystery." Keeps on walking. Looks out and see the exit. "Now how am I going to get here from there."

ANOTHER TWENTY MINUTES LATER

-_-" "I am never going to get out of this hell hole am I." I looked down to my watch again and it reads 4:15. *SIGH* It has been over an hour and still no freedom. I walk down a hall and hear voices coming from straight ahead. I look up and notice some shadows. I start to walk faster to it but once I got there they were gone already. 'Damn it that was probably my only chance. What were they talking about? Host Club?'

I walked the way that they have come from. I look up and notice a sign. 'Hm in abandoned Music room. Maybe I could stay here to relax and refresh my mind. I bet no one well mind, either way it is unused.' I told myself.

I open the door slowly. The light was blinding me and I notice that some rose petals were thrown at me. I grabbed one and stared at it. 'Why the hell are there rose petals here and going on my face. What a waist of roses.'

"Welcome to the Host Club...sorry we are closed already." I hear a couple of men saying it.

I look up and notice that five men...er four men and one crossdresser standing in one spot. The one in the middle stood up and came towards me. "Welcome. I am Tamaki Suoh." Oh he is the son of the headmaster, better stay on his good side them. "And I am the President of the Host Club. My dear little lamb what are you doing in this place were you going to request me as a Host. My-My you are such honest man for a man Lover. " He said happily.

I pointed at him and bluntly said..."Annoying and no I am not here to request you I just got lost." I saw his reaction and must I say it was hilarious. He went white and next thing I knew he was out of my sight and in a shady corner.

"He broke your record Haruhi..." I looked at the one who said it.

"...Are going to take that." the other twin said.

"I don't care if he broke the record...I am going to get our 'King' back to normal. If that is even possible." the crossdresser said.

I turned back to the twins. "You two have a devilish yet lonely aura around you." I told the twins while pointing at them. "And you are the only female here in this place. Why?" I told the one who was confronting the 'King'.

Everything fell silent. Every single one of the males turned their heads to me slowly and next thing I knew there was a bag over my head. They were pushing and shoving me to our destination. They pushed me into the floor. 'Geez thanks for being nice and easy with me.' I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.

"Um... can you please remove this filthy bag on my head before I murder the ones who did it." I said looking up not particularly knowing were they were at. They slowly took off the bag slowly and once they removed it completely I stood up from my spot. I notice they were all behind glasses. "Know would you kindly explain why you pushed me down." I told them getting a little pissed off at them.

"Who are you and why do yu know that my beautiful Haruhi is a female." Tamaki said frantically to me.

"You just confirmed it." I pointed out lazily.

"WHAT I did not!" He said loudly. 'Dude I am right next to you. No need to scream it out.' I thought.

"Yes you did My Lord." The twins said simulately.

"No I didn't and Whose side are you on." He said pointing at them. The twins and Tamaki started fighting with each other. I could careless what happen either way it is non of my concern.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new to this school." I turned around to find the owner of the voice.

"Ya what of it." I said to him. At least he is not loud, but he bothers me, like I have seen him before but were.

"I didn't know that Ouran was having a new student." He said walking away to a table near by with a laptop on top of it. He started to typing rapidly on it. He had a frustrated look on his face. I am guessing he is the type who likes to know everything about everyone that he encounters or must know. 'Hehehe. He seems a good opponent to miss around for a while.' I thought to myself while creating a plan ready in my head.

"You must be Haku. Am I right." I nodded my head to her. "Hi I am Haruhi , Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you." She said to me stretching out her hand.

I stretched out my own hand and took hers in my hand and shaking it as well. "Hello Haruhi. You are in my class as well as the twins. Am I correct?" I stopped shaking her hand and rested my hand next to my leg.

"Yes you are. Class 1-A." she said confirming my statement/question.

By now the twins came over and heard our conversation. I looked around and notice that Tamaki is in his corner of woe again.

"You are..." The one in the right said.

"...In our class." The other finished.

I nodded my head. "You guys were late as usual to homeroom when Haku introduced himself." Haruhi told them.

"Hey Haruhi may I ask why you are in a Host Club which is clearly made up of boys hosting girls, not girls hosting girls." I told her wondering why.

"It is a long story that just happen." She said sadly looking down or maybe it was in horror.

"I have all day and besides I am lost." I told her.

"Alright here goes nothing." she said. "Yesterday I was trying to figure out how to find a quite library to study, but all four libraries were to loud, crowded, and noisy." I nodded my head to her knowingly. "I found the abandoned music room and decided to study here, but once I opened the door I found them welcoming me to the Host Club. After a while I acceidently broken one of the vase they were going to 'auction' starting at $80,000. And now I have to pay it back by hosting over 100 customers."

I looked at her for a while '$80,000! Damn that is a lot of money to start bidding for a vase! Damn rich people. My family maybe rich but that is my family not me. I don't want to do anything about money at all. As long I have a place to sleep at and a place to eat.' I thought to myself.

I started to crack up at her story. "HAHAHA! Sorry Haruhi for laughing at you, but that is pretty dumb braking a vase and it only happen yesterday. HAHAHA!" I told her grabbing my side. I feel sorry for her working with these guys but for a vase come on. That is pretty stupid breaking a vase in my opinion. I bumped into something behind me, that I didn't notice.

"HAKU! Watch out!" I hear Haruhi scream at me. I turn around slowly.

*CRASH*

'W-w-w-hat just happen?!' I thought to myself. I stopped laughing by now looking down to my horror.

"Ooohh. That was the original vase that we were going to auction..." One of the twins said.

"...we were going to start it at $160,000." The other twin said. '$160,000!' I said to myself losing my color as well.

"What a shame whatever would we do about it." They said simulately.

I was on my knee by now begging for god to tell me this was not really happening. 'My world has just ended! How the fuck am I going to repay them.' I told to myself sobbing.

"OOOHHH! What happen to the original vase that we were going to auction Tama-kun." Someone said.

I turned around to see two more people coming into the scene. I couldn't see ther face. Their back was to me. Haruhi was at my side patting my head. "Oh Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai. Welcome back did you found the cupcakes." Haruhi said to the two newcomers.

"Ya we found them." Said a hight pitch voice. I hear footsteps coming near us. I looked up and stayed still when I saw who that voice belong to. 'I can't believe I am actually seeing my itoko. Does that mean my aniki is here as well? He has to be right.'

I stood up slowly on my feet. When I got a better chance to see the them I was paralyzed but then I ran up to them and gave them a hug. Crying into them not really caring what the rest think about it. I feel their arms going around me and I could hear my itoko crying as well. I looked up to see his dark gray eyes staring back at me.

I smiled at him with the tears streaming down my face. By the impact that I created we where on the floor. *SNIFFLE* "Takashi-nii-san! Mitsukuni-itoko san! I Missed You S-s-so much. I can't believe I am actually seeing you." I sobbed in my aniki's shoulder but at this moment I don't care. Takashi started to run his hand through my hair, while Mitsukuni was crying in my lap.

*SNIFFLE* "We missed you to Ha-kun. It has been so long since we saw you." Mitsukuni said sobbing into me. I cried harder.

I don't know what was happening in the outside world but I don't care because I am back with my love ones.

"Let's leave them be for now. Let them cherish this wonderful reunion. Okay." Haruhi said. Everyone else nodded and left us alone for now. 'Please tell me this is real and not one of those sick twisted dreams again.' I told myself.

* * *

I AM SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS WEEK. I HAD SO MANY ESSAYS AND PROJECT TO COMPLETE. but know I am fine and relax. Thank you guys who are supporting my story an please review/comment. Sayunara!


	7. Chapter 7: Join the Host Club

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

We have gotten back up from our position from the floor and we headed to a nearby couch to sit on. I notice that the members of the club were on the other side chatting together. I don't mind if they were with us but I was glad they were out of earshot. Right now all I want to do is catch up with my aniki and itoko's life style and their adventures. I can not believe that they are actually right in front of me and I have so much to tell them. I missed them so much and I can not even begin to tell you how happy I am to see them.

"Ha-kun are you okay. You look like you are going to burst out crying ag-a-ai-i-n." Mitsukuni said bursting out crying again. He ran around the table and jumped into my arm giving me death hug. _'Can't breath!' _I thought to myself.

*WAAH* "You have been gone for so long Ha-kun, it was so scary and lonely without you. Me and Takashi missed you so much, Ha-kun. Right Takashi." Me and Mitsukuni both looked up at Takashi. He looked out of it. He seems that he is deep in thought. We stared at him for a while until Mitsukuni poked him with a stick. (O-o)_'Where did he get the stick from?' _I wondered.

"Hey Takashi. Did you miss Ha-kun too?" He asked.

Takashi seemed to regain himself. He looked at us and nodded his head. "Yeah." Takashi replied back. To prove his point he rose from his spot and walked around and sat right next to us. He put his arm around us and gave us a hug.

We stayed like that for a while. We talked for about fifteen minutes catching up with each one of our adventures. It was fun listening to their stories. They seem fun and interesting moments. Even though I loved working for my master, I really wish I was there with my family experiencing the happiness they are all were sharing. In the end we all had laughed here and there and a couple of tears escaped. Although Takashi does not want to admit it. *SIGH/SWEAT DROP* He said that he only got dust inside his eyes. Very believable Taka, very believable. When we got finished talking, we rosed up and hugged each other one more time before we walked to the other side of the room to rejoin the group.

When we have finally reached them, I couldn't help myself but to apologies for the trouble I had caused. "Um...Sorry about that. I guess I got a little to emotional seeing them again after nine years." I told them apologetically while rubbing the back of my head.

They looked at one another and looked back at me. "It is alright my little lamb. We might not understand but you should cherish this day gratefully. As well as both of you. Mori and Hunny." Tamaki said grabbing my hand and saying too dramatically for my taste. Is he always like this.

Someone touched my shoulder and I turned around slowly to see glasses and Haruhi behind me. "Now Mister Morinozuka. Don't forget about the $160,000 vase that you have broken." Glasses said with the devils smirk.

_'Shit I had totally forgot about it. With all that had happen when reuniting with my aniki and itoko, I had totally forgot all about it.' _I thought to myself frantically. "Um...I am so sorry." I lowered my head to apologies to him. "I didn't mean to break your vase and I can't even afford to repay you back. I AM SO SORRY!" I want to cry so badly at this moment.

"What do you mean that you can not pay it back Haku. You are rich aren't you?" Haruhi came closer to me. By now everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Ya my family is rich but I didn't earn it and besides I feel horrible taking their money just to repay my mistakes." I explained to Haruhi. She just nodded her head understanding what I mean.

Glasses coughed to get my attention. I looked back at him and he continued what he was trying to finish. " I understand that you can not pay the $160,000 vase...so I wonder how you are going to repay us back?" He said with smirk. I swear I saw the devils smile right now. Wait he is right. How in the world am I going to repay them back. I have money but it is not enough to pay them and it is not even half. It is way way less than half. So how am I *CLICK*...oh no don't tell me...

"Hm...yes you are right Kyoya. How is Mister Morinozuka can repay us back?" Tamaki was right behind me with the same smirk as glasses_. 'When did he got behind me? And I am guessing Kyoya is glasses then.' _I wondered.

"Ya you are right boss..." the one in the right said.

"...Whatever should we do?" the one on the left said. _'I should ask for their names. I would do it later or I can ask Haruhi.'_ Everyone, with the exception of Taka, Mitsu and Haruhi, were surrounding me, looking down at me as if I were their prey and with their sinister smile plaster on their faces. I swear there is something wrong with this pink school.

"Mister Morinozuka, may I call you Haku?" I nodded my head and Tamaki continued what he was saying to me. "I know I have used this before but have you ever heard of the saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do"?" He looked straight at me with a ridicules pose. _'Now Tamaki do you really think that the pose is necessary?' _I thought.

"Oh God not this again. You poor soul." I heard Haruhi say in the background. What does she mean 'not this again' and 'you poor soul'? What are they going to do with me?

Tamaki pointed at me. "You, Haku, will be our new Host club member as of today until you die." He said smiling at me. _'He is starting to scare me with this new aura and smile around him right now...and what do you mean until I die?'_

All of the sudden the atmosphere around me turned cold and devilish. I felt a chill going down my spine. I looked up at them and felt uncomfortable with them staring at me like that._ 'Is it me or are they getting bigger then me?'_

I looked left and right to find my aniki. When I located him near the vase, he was staring at it for a while. He turned to my direction. We made eye contact and I looked up at him pleadingly to save my sorry ass from this scary people who I owe $160,000.

*SWEAT DROP* _'Wasn't I the one who said it was stupid to break a vase and I just broke one. Of course I just have to be the one to break the vase. Damn Karma she is always after me.'_

I looked back at Taka. "Save me Taka-nii-san!" I mouthed out to him, but he only stared at me and walked away to Mistu and Haruhi. *POUT* _'Jeez Love you too then. Oo and by the way thanks Nii-san for saving my ass here. I totally know you got my back for when I need you. ' _I thought sarcastically.

"So how about it Haku would you like to be a member of the Host Club?"Tamaki asked me while giving me a single red rose.

_'It is not like they really need the money or me right, they are fucking rich to replace the vase?' _"Hm...since you asked so nicely Tamaki my answer is ...No." I said to him bluntly.

"Haku have I told you that my family owns a private police force with 100 police officers. They will go to far places for anything." Kyoya said to me. I was semi scared because one I am a master of martial arts, maybe not as good as Mitsu but I am pretty much as the same level as Taka, I think.

"There is no backing out Haku and besides I am the son of the Chairman may I remind you." Tamaki said.

Ah-shit. He is right, if I get Tamaki pissed off or upset I am done for. My world has literary ended already. Me a host...uh Hell no. I don't want to be a slave to these idiots and I don't even no them. Please leave me alone you psychopath stranger. I was in Tamaki's corner of woe by now thinking about what I haven't and wanted to do in life. Now I wouldn't be able to do any of them.

Mitsu came near me laughing his ass off. Of course he would find this funny. "Hahaha!Ha-kun why are you in the corner mopping. You should be happy. I know, we should go celebrate it with cake!" Mitsu said joyfully. I am starting to believe that Mitsu just wanted cake and wanted an excuse to eat some. He walked off saying that w need cake.

I heard Takashi coming nearer to me. I look up at him slowly, smiling weakly. "Haku you know our motto, right." Taka-nii-san said looking sternly at me. 'Right the motto how can I forget. Oh right the motto. I mustn't disobey my family's honor.*SIGH* I can not believe I am going to say this.'

I stood back on my two own feet. I turned my direction to the Host Club. I walked slowly but I held my head low embarrassed of the words that will come out of my mouth. "Al-alright I will join the Host Club, in one condition." I told them. Do you guys really think I will do it willingly, there has to be something for me as well for me to agree to join.

"Hm...it depends what exactly do you want?" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses with his finger.

I smiled widely at them. "Unlimited Pocky!" I said happily. What did you really guys thought it would be something evil. psht no.

_'Did he really said unlimited Pocky.' _mostly everyone in the host club with the exception of Takashi and Mitsukuni because they know me so will.

"Um...sure?" Kyoya said unsure if Haku was being serious. "Are you serious?" He question me just to make sure he heard it correctly.

"No, I am just saying that because they are the most disgusting thing in the world." I said looking at him with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

He rolled his eyes and then grabbed his phone to make a phone call. "Hello? Yes I would like some boxes full of Pocky to last a year." He said with a change in voice. 'OMG! I can't believe he actually agree to it. Finally I ran out of Pocky for two months.'

"YES I am FUCKING getting some Pocky!" I cheered and running around the room with joy. I am just like Mitsu and his sweets but instead of sweets I love more Pocky. You see in the end I had totally forgot that I joined the Host Club. Everything turned out good until I got lost in the Fucking Pink school again.*SWEAT DROP*_ 'Don't say anything.'_

* * *

Hey guy! How is everyone doing? I finally updated faster unlike the last chapter. I hope you guys like it if not then okay I am fine with that. T-T. P.S. I am so sorry it is short. Anyways I want to give a shout to my friend who has turned 15 today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUANACA! Well say you guys later! Au Revoir! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

*DREAMING*

I was surrounded by pink buildings. I looked all around me. Pink, Pink, and guess what more PINK buildings. I was so confused at the moment that I sat down on the clouds near by. Yes I said clouds because for some odd reason I was hanging upside down in the sky. As long as I am not scare of heights I will be alright, right. Anyways It was pretty cool looking at the world like this.

*SIGH* I looked below me and twitched when I realize where I was. 'I can't believe it took me awhile to figure that out. Guess where I am at...Ouran,Ouran highschool, but why?' I knew this was all just a dream, well duh it is a dream because I am sitting upside down in the fucking SKY. But anyways I was curious enough to roam around the school. I wonder how I could remember all the details of the school it looked so real and it feels the same thing but the only difference is that the school is empty. I got up from my sitting position and for some reason I was on the side of a building. I wonder how that happen?

I started walking slowly afraid to fall off. When I reached the edge of the building the scenery changed again. I was in the maze garden and my only thought was..."I hope I don't get lost again." I looked left and right, trying to figure out how I got here. I gave up and just started walking in a random direction. I couldn't just stand here my curiosity got the better of me. Besides staying in one spot, there is no fun and adventure in that. Might as well start to roam around the fake dream Ouran school.

There was a lot of twist and turns here and there just like the real maze at Ouran. Even in my dream it is confusing to get past through the maze. I smiled noticing that even in a dream the smell and sight of the roses are lovely. In the corner of my eyes I caught sight of a specific rose. It wasn't like any other rose in this weird school and I should know because I spent over 30 minutes trying to get out of this frustrating place.

The rose was in full bloom. I walked near the rose and touched the delicate petals. The rose was intriguing with its white petals and the tint of purple around the edges of the petals. It wasn't like any other rose here, instead this specific rose had two colors not one. I stood there admiring its beauty for a while longer until I heard voices. I ignored it for the meantime but then it started to laugh and it started to creep me out. For some odd reason it sounded so familiar. 'I wonder who it is?' I thought to myself.

I bent down and went under the rose-bush where I heard the voices from. I slide my body through the bush and it hurt as hell for a dream. The thorns were poking me and stabbing me but I still kept on going. It was dark in there but I finally saw some light coming out in the end and some shoes as well. When I finally got a better view of the anonymous person I was in utter happiness. Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Yuki were all together laughing and smiling at each other. They looked like that where having a really great time.

I pulled my body out of the bush and slowly rose carefully without getting myself even more hurt because of the thorns. I smiled happily at them and dusted off the dirt on my pajamas. "Hey guys how is it doing." I told them smiling widely.

They stop laughing and they just...stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I shift under their stares and started to rub my arm as well. They stayed quite for a long period of time and I could feel the tension rising around us. The atmosphere was sophicating me and I was going to blurt something out until Takashi spoked up.

"Who are you, what do you want and what are you doing here?" He said sternly and started to move in front of Mitsukuni and Yuki protect ably. He stood in the Morinuzuka fighting stance. I felt threaten and...wait did he just ask who I was, now I am confuse.

"Um...I'm Haku. You know your sister." I told him. "And Mitsukuni's itoko and-and Yuki's bodyguard." I finished up.

"What are you talking about. I have no sister I only have one brother and my sister died when she was born. So it is not possible for you to be my sister." He said glaring at me by know. Even though I had not been apart of his life a lot, but this was the first time I see him glaring at me...me his baby sister. What he had said hit a home run through my heart and I couldn't believe what Takashi was saying. Worst of all he looked as if he was ready to fight me, I wouldn't want to fight my brother or anybody else right NOW I felt to hurt to do that.

"What of course I am. Right Mitsukuni. Yuki. Explain to him that I am his baby sister." I looked pleadingly at Mitsu and Yuki. They both looked at each other than looked at me weirdly.

"Takashi is right..." Mistsukuni said trying to process what is happening at the moment.

"...Yeah. Takashi has no sister she HAD died when she was born." Yuki looked at me as if I was crazy, which I probably did with my missed up pajamas. But as of right now I could careless.

"But...But I am." I said looking down at my shoes as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I was getting scared. This is a dream but it feel so fucking real that I am not even kidding. What do I do?

I looked up again but I notice that they were retreating. The first thing that came to my head was...RUN...run after them, reach out for them, do something to make them stop and believe in you. As the person I am I listened to my first thought. I ran to them but every time I thought I was getting closer to them they seem to be getting out of my reach. I ran faster and almost grabbed Takashi shirt but when I did everything turn dark and black. I was confused and then in shock I couldn't move and I fell down on my knees. Once I regain on what just happened, I started to shake and cry fiercely. I was so close but I didn't make it in time.

I heard thunder in the background. A lighting bulb hit right in front of me creating a huge crack. The dark open space started to shatter and collapse on top of me. It took me down as well into the dark abyss.

*OUT OF NIGHTMARE*

I woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily still in shock of the dream. In the background you can hear the alarm screaming in my ear. Ugh...God knows how annoying it is for me to wake up so God damn early. I stood up to a sitting position slowly. I hugged my knees to stop myself from shaking violently. When I was out of the paralyzed state my mind started to wonder back to the dre- I mean nightmare. I looked down to my shaky hands and moved my hands to touched my face and felt the tears running down my face. I was still shaking and I wasn't sure why I was crying, but it was pretty dramatic for me.

"What the hell was I dreaming? Why did it had to be those sick twisted dreams again? Why can't I dream about ponies, rainbows, and most importantly...Pocky? Is init everybody dream to dream of Pocky? It sure is mine." I talked to myself and again perfectly normal to talk to yourself and it does NOT mean you are a crazy lunatic. Yes I am positive that I am not crazy lunatic...m'kay maybe crazy but not a crazy lunatic.

I slowly took off the covers off of me and slid off the bed. The floor was hard and cold...just like my dream. I really didn't want to get ready for school for today, but I did promise my master that I will not miss any days unless it was something serious...Yuki he didn't believe in me. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I started to move from my bed to the drawer across the room. I picked up my undergarments and the bandages to cover my *COUGH-COUGH*. Once I got that done I went straight to the bathroom. I stripped off my pajamas and threw it in the bin. I jumped in the shower and turn the water to warm. I scrubbed my hair and body then rinsed it off of me. I stayed there for a while longer to compose myself. Once my skin felt wrinkled enough I turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel near by and wrapped it around my body. Since I have short hair I just shooked my head and ran my hands through my hair. I went to grab my under garments and I spend over 5 minutes just to wrap my *COUGH-COUGH* .

When I got out of the bathroom I hear the phone going off. I went straight to it and picked it up on the third ring. "Um hello." I said slowly through the phone.

"HAKU-KUN HURRY UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ren said screaming though the phone. I kept the phone in a distance from my ear just incase I don't go deaf.

"Ren I can perfectly hear you. It is not necessary to scream it out and besides I won't be late on my second day of school. Don't worry too much, that is how you get wrinkles faster." I told here. Jeez she acts as if she is my mother.

"Oh sorry Haku-kun. I didn't mean to scream in your ear. Are you okay?" She said sounding sorry.

*SIGH* "Yes Ren I am fine. I will be down in the lobby in about 10 minutes, m'kay." I told here reassuringly.

"Okay Haku-kun. I will hang up for you to get ready." She said happily.

Right when she ended the call I put the phone to its rightful place and walked away to the closet to grab my uniform and once again I couldn't find my contacts so instead I slipped on my glasses. I stared at my reflection and shooked my head. I could see some bags under my eyes. It doesn't matter anymore I have no time for it to fix it up. Once I had everything on and in check I grabbed my bag, my skateboard and an apple and headed off down to the elevator.

I turned a corner and on my way I bumped into Hisoka. "Ohayu Hisoka." I said to him.

"Ohayu Haku! Are you going to school today?" He asked well more like stated. He stared down at my bag and skateboard.

"Sadly yes I have school today." I said while nodding my head. He just chuckled at me and ruffled my hair before he pressed the down button.

We both walked inside the elevator and waited for it to close up and to arrive on the lobby floor. When it did close, we kept on talking about random stuff, but mostly of food. We talked and laughed at each other and went down to the lobby together. When the elevator doors open we saw Ren in the other side of the elevator waiting for me with a ...bento...yep a bento in hand.

She looked shyly at me then reverted her eyes to the ground. Me and Hisoka stepped out of the elevator and stared at Ren for a while then at each other confused. "Um..er...hehe...um Ha-Haku-kun w-w-would you accept this be-bento that I ma-made for you..." She spoke up stuttering and slipping on her words. I thought it was cute that she was stuttering, but for me, oh well.

I looked at Hisoka and stared back at Ren. "Yes Ren. I am honored to accept your bento. Thank you so much for taking your time and making me a bento. " I said smiling at her sweetly. She looked at me with her faced flushed. In the background you can hear a lot of 'Aww', 'God dammit Ren!' and also 'Kawaii! He has the cutest smile I have ever seen!'. I sweated dropped once I received the bento and to listening this insane people who were watching. 'Just ignore them Haku. Just ignore them.'

"I hope you like it Haku-kun." She said clapping her hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Ren why don't you make me one?" Hisoka said playfully.

"Uh...hell no. Why would I make you one?" She said harshly to Hisoka. Hisoka looked sad and next thing I know he was not next to me. I looked at the spot he was at and looked around the lobby. When I spotted him I notice he was in a 'corner of woe'. Please tell me he is not like Tamaki.

"That was kind of harsh don't you think Ren." I told her.

"Nah I don't think so and besides he does not deserve one like you Haku-kun." She said in a change of personality. Creepy but I have not right or spot to say that.

"Well thank you Ren that you think of me like that. Well I am headed off to school." I said waving at her ... and Hisoka.

"See you soon and be safe." she said it motherly.

"M'kay! Thanks again Ren. See-ya Hisoka!" I shouted out when I was walking to the door. Once I stepped out the building the sun was blocking my view. I blocked the sun with my hands. I looked down at the bento box that she made me. Might as well eat it right, don't want to be rude or anything. I put the bento box inside my bag and started riding on my skateboard. It is a good thing I have my iPod, I mean the school is not that far but it will take awhile...maybe 20-30 minutes at the least.

I put on my headphones and I was starting to listening to Gilgamesh one of my favorite bands. To keep me distracted or out of boredom I started singing along. But for some odd reason my mind went back to the nightmare. I wonder if it was an omen, maybe not but you are never sure. I was in he middle of a small but peaceful town and I caught sight of someone familiar leaving their apartment/home. You would never guess who I saw. I stopped and I guess they caught a sight of me.

"Oh hey Haku I didn't know you live around here?" ...? said.

* * *

Hey-Hey-Hey! How is everybody? Me I am fine other than I have this huge ass project to do for history. *DARK AURA* Why does my teacher have to give my group the hardest one. I don't care if he believes that my group can do it but why is it my group only. I DON'T WANT TO BE VIDEO TAPED! *CORNER OF WOE* I horrible...*GETS BACK UP & AND HAS A CHERRY AURA AGAIN* Will anyways thanks for the support you guys it really means a lot for me...especially xxrxuxsxtxyx, madoka154, and popsoda2121! Well see you guys soon and review/comment please. ADIOS!


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Sparta!

DISCLAIMER: HA I OWN OHSHC...NO WAIT I DON'T

* * *

"Oh hey Haku! I didn't know you live around here?" The one and only Haruhi said waving at me, to capture my attention. I waved back at her before she turned around and locked the door to her apartment thingy place. Yes I know I said thingy, don't question me. I might be smart but I don't know what to call it. *FAKE TEARS*. I waited for her in the sidewalk. She came walking down the stairs and caught up with me.

I smiled down on her and noticed how short she is compared to me. Now...If my calculation is correct then Haruhi is about 5'1 in other words I am 4 inches taller than her and...wait...GOD DAMMIT I'M CALCULATING AGAIN AREN'T I! DAMN YOU CALCULATION! WHY HAVE I BEEN CURSE WITH THE GIFT OF CALCULATON AND KNOWING EVERYTHING?! *CRYING INSIDE* No that does not mean I want to be born stupid it just means that everything I see I always involve it with education. Anyways back to the real world...

"Ohayo Haruhi. Yes I live back there." I said pointing to the direction I came from. Before we started walking I bend down to pick up my skateboard. Might as well walk to school with Haruhi then riding my skateboard right, I mean I can't just ditch Haruhi I can but I won't.

"Hm..I thought you got a ride to school?" She said putting her hand up on her chin in a thinking pose.

"I do Haruhi." I said sarcastically while waving my skateboard around. She just stared at me with a 'are you serious look' and then she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hahaha." Haruhi fake laugh dryly. "You know what I mean." She said after she playfully punched my arm.

"Ow that hurt Haruhi." and again she just rolled her eyes at me. "Hehehe. Ya I know what you meant. Anyways...no it was only for yesterday. My uncle had to make sure that I won't get in trouble or create a bad name to my family's name." I said looking up ahead.

"Oh. So you don't live with your family?" She said looking at me questionably.

"Hm... no, it was my choice not to live there so it doesn't really matter. And besides I at least want to live peacefully in the huge ass mansion or in those rich bastards eyes a small house." I paused irritated of rich people even though I am related to them and I am going to a rich school. In the corner of my eyes I could see Haruhi's eye twitching. I kept on going what I was saying to Haruhi. "Anyways I don't really get along with my elders as much as my aniki and itoko, also I don't want to cause problems." I finished off.

"I guess that is reasonable, but don't you miss your family." She said looking straight and she even tried averting her eyes from me.

"Ha, you make me laugh Haruhi. I would never miss that family not when they betrayed me, their own flesh and blood." I said coldly. My eyes got narrow and had a look kind of like saying _'They are dead meat.'_

_'Wh-what the hell what is up with this dark aura surrounding Haku. Is he alright?' _Haruhi thought.

What kind of fucking family betrays their own members. We are talking flesh and blood here not just an outsider but blood related. I swear there is something wrong with the elders. Why do they always have to look at me so coldly and it is just me that gets the glare and no one else gets it. What the fuck is their problem.

"Um...Ha-haku a-r-re y-y-ou alright over there." Haruhi said backing away from me slowly.

Once I heard Haruhi voice I snapped back to reality. Also the black dark aura left me with a brighter and spunkier aura. "Huh...um..ya I'm alright. Should we keep on walking?" I said looking at her happily.

_'Wait what just happen here. One minute he is all dark and moody and the next thing you know he has a bright aura around him. What's up with that?' _ Haruhi thought to herself confused of the situation that happen just a minute ago.

I looked right next to me and notice Haruhi wasn't there. I looked to my other side thinking she went on my left side but it was the same result...I looked behind me and notice that Haruhi has not moved from her spot where I my aura changes. _'I wonder if she is feeling okay.' _I thought.

"Hey Haurhi are you coming or what!" I called out to her.

She seem to snap out of La-La world...kind of and looked right at me she still looked dazed out but as long I got her attention it will all be good. She still hasn't moved from that spot not even a reply back. I walked back to her and waved my hand in front of her face. She now looks out of the daze look. "Hey Haruhi is there anything wrong." I asked worriedly if there was anything wrong with her at the moment. "Do I need to call 911 or something?"

"Huh...oh no it's nothing. Shall we keep on walking." She said smiling at to reassuringly as best as she could.

"Um...m'kay let's keep on walking then." I said still staring at her just to make sure she was alright. When I concluded everything was alright we headed to the school by now you could semi see part of the school and I was glad that we were almost there. But then again the school is big so we re half way there to reach to beginning of the school. On our walk me and Haruhi kept on talking about the most randomness thing that you could think of. One of our conversation was like this:

Me: "Hey Haruhi. Guess what?"

Haruhi: "What?"

Me: "No, guess."

Haruhi: " Um...Okay...tuna?"

Me: "What kind of guess is that?"

Haruhi: "You said guess so I guessed."

Me: "Will guess what...ER your wrong, come on guess."

Haruhi: "Okay the sky."

Me: "Come on you can do better than that, keep on guessing."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Irritated Haruhi: "Ugh Haku I give up, what is it?"

Me Smirking: "24."

Haruhi:...

Me: "Wait I got something funnier then 24...25."

Irritated Haruhi:...*FACEPALM*

Yes that was one of our conversation. If you ask me that conversation was perfectly normal don't you agree, but she did got frustrated in the end. Ha either way that was my gaol. VICTORY! Also in one of our conversation I yelled out _'THIS IS SPARTA!' _to the first person I saw then grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran off. Don't ask why but it was epic and their reaction was hilarious, even Haruhi laughed before she apologized to them. Will that was pretty much our walk to school and it did clear up that awkward moment in the beginning of the walk.

When we were reaching at Ouran's gate, the first thing we saw was a mob of girls waiting for someone. The second was the twins in front of the gates waiting for someone as well. Maybe they were waiting for Haruhi. I looked down to Haruhi and smirked at her.

"Hey Haruhi let's play a game, m'kay. Who ever reaches the gates first wins, m'kay." I said jumping in one spot. It was only about twenty feet long if my estimation are right and I am pretty sure they are and...FUCK I'M DOING IT AGAIN WITH THE CALCULATION, THIS SCHOOL IS AFFECTING ME! 'NO IT'S NOT, YOU ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT.' I know and I am ashamed of myself. 'You should be.' Geez thanks my inner self. You see I even talk to myself in my head and there is still nothing wrong with it.

"Um, sure. Do we win something or what?" She said agreeing to the Idea.

I shooked my head. "No it is just for fun Haruhi you know F-U-N, fun. Do I have to sing the F.U.N song from SpongeBob?...F is for friends who does stuff to..."

"Hahaha..Okay, Okay I'll do it." She interrupted me but I didn't mind because she did agreed to it. I looked all around me and found the first person I saw. I waved him over and realize he was the guy I yell 'This is Sparta' to. Ha this was destiny, even though I don't believe in it. Lucky for us he agreed and he was going to do the countdown for us.

"So I just countdown, right Sparta guy?" He said. I nodded my head to him. Ha he called me Sparta guy.

"Good. Are you ready Haruhi?" I paused and looked at her. She nodded her head, so I continued. "M'kay, get ready to eat my dust Haruhi Fujioka."

"Right back at you Haku Morinozuka." She said smirking at me.

"Okay then. Um ...Get ready get set go!" The guy said.

Me and Haruhi dashed to the gate. And lucky for me I'm athletic so I ran faster than her, but then I felt bad so I slowed downed. When we were reaching the gate we accidentally ran into Kaoru and Hikaru. (Ha in your face I said Kaoru first!) I fell on top of Kaoru, while Haruhi landed on Hikaru. Me and Haruhi were both laughing our asses off, until Kauro poked my sides and made me cry because of so much laughter.

"Hahaha...sorry Kauro and Hikaru. We didn't mean to fall on top of you guys." Haruhi said.

"Oh we weren't suppose to, whoops my bad." I said still laughing.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean, Haku." They said unison defensibly.

"Oh nothing." I said while giving my hand to Kauro to grab. He first stared at my hand weirdly, then hesitantly grabbed it. I pulled him off the floor and let go of his hand right after I made sure he was okay.

"Well I am really sorry that I fell on you Kauro." I told Kauro to make sure we weren't in bad terms. I bowed my head to show I really meant it as well. "Oh before I forget ...Haruhi I totally won that." I said looking at Haruhi.

"What no you didn't I did." She said still laughing.

"Nuh uh." I said

"Yuh huh." Haruhi said getting up on my face.

We kept on going for awhile longer until I said.

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh." Haruhi said.

"Ha in your face Haruhi." I said getting a high-five from Kauro and Hikaru.

"Wait what...no I said Yuh huh. Ugh you missed me up Haku. You did that on purpose." She said not believing what she said before.

"Maybe...or maybe not." I said looking at Haruhi.

"OOOOh Haruhi you got beat." The twins said together snickering at her.

"Oh whatever." She said grumbling that we were cheaters. Will it doesn't matter right because we had fun didn't we.

We all walked in together to the school laughing. Well more like squeeze ourself through those crazy girls. One of them tried to take off or should I say rip off my jacket until I ducked down in time and it hit Hikaru instead. Poor Hikaru. We finally made it through in started walking to class. I wonder if today will go any better than yesterday we will see.

Kyoya POV

I looked down below from the window I was next to. I saw Tweedledee and Tweeledum with Haruhi and Haku, the new member of The Host Club. _'There is something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. He also seems familiar. Hm..I wonder why?' _ I looked at Tamaki who was right next to me also looking through the window with me.

"Why did decided to make him a member of the club?" I asked him out of curiosity. I believe I know the reason but I want to make sure I am correct.

"Will can't you see For one he attracts many ladies and he a lot of energy and that is exactly why we need him. But most importantly he owes us 160'000 yen." He said kind of dramatically, but then again when isn't he dramatic. And of course I was on the dot. I pulled out my black notebook and jot down on it. I closed it back up and looked back at the group.

* * *

YES I AM DONE. Gomen I didn't intend to take that long. I was so tired last week I felt like a wreck. *SIGH* Excuses, Excuses. What am I going to do with my life, but hey I love it. Anyways I got not much to say but HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MARS! Hope you enjoyed it! Will that is all for now. Good-bye for now my loves.


End file.
